


What it means

by catsanddragons



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the EU means to the different nations.<br/>This is a AU that works with the premise that the Eu will eventually absorb/kill its member nations creating a America like nation to replace them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it means

Prussia had always preferred the idea of going out in a blaze of violent glory. To die the way that he had lived loud and boiling over with violent energy. Instead of sputtering out like old fire, like his father and Rome had. He had watched with creeping dread as they faded from boiling color and power to a dusty grey relic that could no longer recognized its own rotted form. He had always wanted to die before he grew old. Before he was broke down like them, to feel his body turn against him.

But that was before His brother. Ludwig, had changed that had changed everything.

Suddenly it wasn't important how he died. No what was important was what happened to Ludwig when he did.

When they lost the first war he had been terrified more terrified than he had been in all this thousands of battles of plagues watching Germany waste away. When they ripped them a part after the second was it was so much better because not matter how much it hurt how cold and then he got he knew West was just over that wall and he was okay.And when the wall was torn down and he finally held his brother , bigger and better than him now, Ludwig told him that Francis, broken Francis(god I'm so sorry, my old friend) had come with an idea.

And West had agreed. And so had all of Europe. 

No more no more war no more fighting no more blood, a way out. And suddenly Gilbert had found himself in a rather odd situation. He knew were this EU would lead if is succeeded, they all knew when they signed on. It would take centuries, if it worked, and it might not, but if it did(and it would, nations could be very forceful when they wanted something from their people).

There would be no blazing death, there would only be the quite peaceful fade, the very thing he had sworn to fight. He could cause quite some trouble if he wanted to, make it fail, but....He looked at his brother, trying in vain to drag the meeting into order, frustrated but strong, healthy and happy under his irritation, everything that Gilbert had fought for him to become.

The idea of letting go of that dream, to see Ludwigs come true, didn’t seem so horrible after all. 


End file.
